The Things He Said
by BorixJannyxoxo
Summary: She isn't mad at him because he doesn't feel the same way, she can move past that. It's the fact that he lied to her... again. MAY CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS FROM 1X08 Docu-Trauma!
1. Finding Out

"I guess what I'm trying to say Danny is, I really like you. I just had to let you know." Jo said looking Danny in the eyes, his wide eyes.

He was definitely not expecting Jo Masterson, the girl who he considers his sister, to just come out and say that she likes him. Then his world came crumbling down when he realized that he shouldn't have listened to Lacey and just told Jo about him and Lacey. This was so hard for him. He doesn't want to hurt her and possibly lose her. She was the first person to give him a shot and was kind enough to try and prove him innocent to her father who happens to be the _chief_ of police! He was afraid to say the least. He didn't know how he could break the news to her. Luckily he wouldn't be embarrassing her in front of a sea of fellow students. She had told him when they were about to leave school and walk home. When he was about to open his mouth to tell her everything, she beat him to it.

"Look I understand you might not feel the same way, but I felt like I had to tell you so that way I'd be able to start to move on from you. Let's just start walking it's fine." Jo said turning around and walking away expecting Danny to trail behind her and eventually catch up. When Jo was at the end of the hallway she looked back at him to see him still frozen in his position. Jo tilted her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. If she could move past this, why couldn't he? "Danny, you ok?"

Danny shook his head, still staring at her with the same wide eyes as before. He was trying to decide if he should tell her about him and Lacey. Of course Lacey would be upset that he told her without discussing it with her first, but how long did she think they were going to keep it from Jo if he didn't tell her now? He went against the part of him that was telling him to at least wait and talk to Lacey. He had to tell her now to save her from hurting more later. "Listen Jo, I wanted to tell you this but we agreed that we weren't going to."

Jo's face now took on a much more concerned face. What else wasn't he telling her? Plus who is we? "Danny? What're you saying?"

Danny took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then ran his hand down his face and covered his mouth still having a battle with himself. He already passed the point of no return and had to just rip the band-aid off. "I've been sneaking around with Lacey."

_I've been sneaking around with Lacey._

_I've been sneaking around with Lacey._

_I've been sneaking around with Lacey._

The words bounced around in Jo's head, making her feel incredibly stupid.

Instead of expecting to feel hurt from Danny rejecting her for her ex best friend, she was surprisingly taken over by anger. She felt her once widened eyes change to an intense glare. What the hell? Jo knew that Danny had secrets crucial to the investigation and wouldn't tell her, but she didn't understand why he didn't tell her about this. It made her wonder what else he hasn't told her and how much of what he had told her was real. Most importantly, she was confused.

He had told her that she was the most important thing to him in his life, yet he kept _this_ from her? This wasn't even that big of a deal! If he would have told her before she confessed her feelings for him, she would've been hurt, of course, but once that subsided she really wouldn't have cared. Of course she'd feel a twinge of jealously around them, but compared to proving his innocence to the police, that relationship wouldn't be displayed that much. She knows that they still wouldn't be able to show off their relationship in public since Lacey doesn't want it getting out, but did they _really_ have to keep it from her? Did they think so low of her that she would tell everyone the Lacey Porter, most popular girl in school, is going out with Danny Desai, the childhood murderer who is the main suspect for another murder?

Danny could feel the anticipation rise in him. He was expecting her to burst out into a fit of rage at him. Yet she was standing down the hall, glaring at him and shaking her head. Couldn't she explode already instead of just staring at him and making him fearful?! Suddenly Jo turned around for a second before snapping around with a fire in her eyes. "What the hell?!" Jo screamed the loudest he has ever heard from her.

Danny flinched in shock from her outburst even though he knew it was coming. He was expecting yet he still clamped his eyes shut, not being able to look at her as she tried to keep herself from attacking him. "How long has this been going on?!" Jo said clearly fed up with him.

"Only a few days." Danny responded calmly. "I wanted to tell you but-"

"Save it! I can't believe that even after everything I've tried to do for you, you're still keeping secrets from me!" Jo said shaking her head, ready to storm away.

"Look Jo believe me I wanted-"

"Believe you?! How dare you say that to me!"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked confused. Why was she so annoyed that he asked her to trust him.

"Oh my god you're so damn oblivious! Do you have any idea how many times you've asked for my trust? This would be the fifth time and every damn time you lie right to my face again!"

"We didn't want you to feel like the third wheel!" Danny said shouting out his answer.

"Oh come on! You don't think I can handle that! I've been an outcast ever since Lacey and I stopped being friends! Do you really think I would be that affected by it?! Plus I have Rico! You guys aren't my only two friends!"

Danny then put his head down in shame. That thought never came into his head. If she was ever bothered by their flirting, she could always go and talk with Rico. "Jo please-"

"Just shut up!" Danny's eyes widened again as she now let the hurt show on her face, "Just shut up Danny! You want my help and trust, but you constantly test it! But do you have any idea how it affects me?! I'm tearing my family apart to prove that you aren't guilty!" Jo suddenly felt like she couldn't yell anymore as the change in her family's unity really hit her. "My mom she hasn't been the same since you came back. She's been different, I can't exactly explain it. My parents have been fighting a lot more since my mom wants to give you a chance and my dad is completely against it." Jo suddenly let out a shaky breath before continuing. "And my dad." Jo said before a sob threatened to escape from her throat. No, she would not break down in front of Danny, she couldn't. "We used to have such a strong bond and now it's gone because he won't see sense. We barely even talk anymore because he always asks if you give me any information and I just-" Jo couldn't continue without breaking down and took a calming breath before looking up at him and seeing his sympathy for her. "Look finding out that you've kept this from me, even if it was only a few days, it still makes me wonder what else you haven't told me or if everything you've said to me was true!" Jo took a deep breath and clamped her eyes shut, "I've been here for you the whole time and all you do is tell me lie after lie!" Jo shook her head before continuing, "Maybe Rico was right about me trusting you." Jo said painfully. She really did not want to leave whatever chance she had getting her life back to what it used to be all those years ago before she lost both of her best friends.

Now it was Danny's turn to be confused. What did Rico have anything to do with it? More importantly what the hell did he say to Jo? "What do you mean maybe Rico was right?" Danny asked with his eyebrows furrowed together.

Jo shook her head, "I should've listened to him. He asked me how I keep on trusting you since you lied about the necklace. I think that's why he's backing up a bit from the investigation. Look it's not that big of a deal. He told me this at fall fest after you went home."

"Oh right yeah when I went home." Danny said suddenly becoming nervous. He had lied to her about that night as well. Since when did he become such a bad liar? He's been able to pull it off for a lot of other things, but why couldn't he this time?

Jo furrowed her eyebrows before they snapped open, the realization of him lying to her about that night as well hit her in the face. "You lied to me about that night too?!" Jo asked outraged.

Danny instantly put his hands up in defense. "Look Lacey texted me! She wanted to meet me alone and away from the festival. That was when she showed me the letter. She didn't want to show it to you at first, but I told her I wouldn't hide that from you."

"Yeah then I bet you guys hooked up after right?! It did take the both of you a long time to get to the diner that night!" When Jo saw the color in Danny's cheeks disappear to a ghostly pale, she knew her accusation was at least partially right. "Oh my god Danny! When does the lying stop?!" Jo said completely enraged now. What else hadn't he told her about him and Lacey?!

"We didn't exactly hook up! We kissed! That's it!"

"If you think it's so small, then why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Jo said with a fire inside of her. She once again would be disappointed, but she would be able to move past her crush on him that much faster. She would've focused more on other boys. When she looked at Danny, she saw that he was completely at a loss for words. So Jo finished the conversation for him. "When you're done hiding things from me, come find me."

"Jo-" Danny tried to say before he lost her again.

"Good luck with your investigation. I'll be secretly rooting for you." Jo snarled before turning on her heel and walking down the hall, not looking back.

"Jo!" Danny said taking a step forward with his arm stretched out until he saw her turn the corner without sparing him another glance.

When Jo turned the corner she slowly picked up her pace, knowing it would take him a few seconds to let everything sink in and she worried that he would chase after her. It started off as speed walking, then jogging, then full out sprinting out of the school. She could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes. She needed to get out of there. When she pushed the door open, she didn't expect to crash into another human being, besides Danny. She put her hands behind her to brace herself to hit the cement ground before the steps. She looked up to see the person turn around to face her. She let her jaw drop noticing that it was Tyler, Phoebe's brother.

"Hey Jo. Why are you in such a hurry? Are you ok?" Tyler asked concerned for her, seeing the tears in her eyes.

Jo quickly, yet violently wiped the tears from her eyes, she would not break down in front of anyone, not even Rico. "I'm ok just a little bit in a rush." Jo said before turning around to look through the narrow window, checking to see if Danny was coming. If he was, she was going to make a mad dash out of there. She couldn't face him right now. Luckily he wasn't in sight, which Jo was grateful for. She looked up to see Tyler staring down at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"So were you walking home or heading out somewhere?" Tyler asked her, knowing that Jo wasn't going to give him much information on why she was so upset, so he decided to drop the subject.

"Uhhh," Jo said biting her lip. She doubted Rico would be waiting for her at the diner since he signed up for extra PSAT courses. She also knew that if Danny were to try and find her, that'd be his first place to look. Also if she was home, she could have her chief of police father defend her if necessary. "I'm just walking home. Would you like to walk with me or do you have some place to be?" Jo really did not want to get in the way of his personal plans, if he had any, which he probably did since he himself was also pretty popular.

Tyler shook his head and moved beside her opposed to in front of her. "Nope no plans today. I was just planning on enjoying nature. Wouldn't mind enjoying it with another beautiful part of nature." Tyler said nudging her with his elbow taking a few steps forward with her, making Jo chuckle at his little pick up line. Jo let out a stray tear fall from her eye and right before she was about to angrily swipe it away, Tyler was once again in front of her. "Hey are you sure you're ok?" Tyler brought his thumb to her cheek and gently wiped it away.

"Yeah I just had a pretty rough argument. It's nothing let's just go." Jo said trying to walk past him until he placed his hand on her arm.

"Look, tonight I'm throwing this party. If you want you're more than welcome to come. It's for the film club and whoever wants to come. What do you say?"

"Uh I don't-" Jo was cut off when she heard the sound of the school door closing. She turned around to see Danny looking directly at them. Her head quickly snapped back around to face Tyler. "Uh sure! Sounds fun and I could really blow off some steam." Jo said allowing a smile to spread on her face.

She didn't know why she agreed to go. She knew Danny didn't trust him, but was that the main reason that she was going? There was no going back now. Tyler smiled and moved back to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer to him. "Great! You're going to have such a fun time!"

As Jo walked down the pathway with Tyler, she could feel Danny staring her down, but she refused to look back, she wasn't going to give him that. He deserved the silent treatment from her for a little while. She was going to have some fun in her life for once and for the first time in weeks, not focus on the case.

**A/N Hey guys! I'm new to the Twisted fandom! The show is amazing and I know a lot of people ship Dacey, but I ship Janny. I'm not entirely sure if this will be a multichapter story. I had intended for it to be a one shot, but by the way this ended, it could go either way. So leave a review telling me what you think. Also if you're a Bori fan, check out my Bori stories as well! Later!**

**-BorixJannyxoxo**


	2. I Wanna Be Like You

Chapter 2

Danny was sitting in a chair in his house with Lacey next to him. Danny had so many things on his mind. He had to worry about this party he was co-throwing with Tyler and the argument he had with Jo is consuming his thoughts. How was he going to focus on this party if Jo was mad at him? He knew from the beginning that when she found out that they have been together, she'd be mad that they didn't tell her, but he didn't expect for her to like him, a lot. He has no idea how he can get her back on his side this time. Maybe she just needs some time to cool off before she gets over it. Another thing that was bothering him was why she was with Tyler. It always seemed like Jo only went to his birthday party so that way… he could see Lacey. That thought made Danny put his head in his hands. Jo didn't go for Tyler, she went because he himself wanted to go. That was yet another sacrifice she had made for him that he hadn't noticed. Danny let out a long groan as more guilt overcame him. How had he not noticed any of this before?

Lacey's head snapped to look in his direction with concern on her face, "Look if the party is stressing you out this much, just cancel it. It's not worth this." Lacey stated as she rubbed his arm.

Danny gave her a gentle smile before sighing, "No that's not the problem. Look if I tell you this, you have to promise not to be too mad at me."

Lacey's face showcased confusion, but she absentmindedly nodded her head yes.

Danny let out another deep sigh before staring into her eyes. Danny grabbed her hand and out them in between the two of his. "Lacey, Jo knows about us."

Lacey's eyes widened and she pulled her hand away from his grasp. "What do you mean she knows? How did she find out?" Lacey said with her anger rising higher with every word that came out of her mouth.

Danny clamped his eyes shut again and bit his lip before explaining. "Look Jo revealed something really personal to me and I felt as if I had to tell her. What's the big deal of telling Jo anyway? It's not like she's going to spread it around the whole school and plus she does have Rico so she won't feel like a third wheel. Plus you guys are kind of friends now. If I waited to tell her then she would be more hurt that after she confessed what she did say, it would make everything that much worse. She's not exactly talking to me right now anyway. We got into a bad argument before. She was so hurt that I didn't tell her and I think she's backing away from the investigation." Danny said regretfully. He couldn't stand the fact of possibly losing her again. At least when he was in juvie he didn't have to see her almost every day which made it slightly easier for him to miss her. But now that he's back and sees her almost every day, missing her is going to become that much harder since she'll be so close, but so far away.

Lacey shook her head and glared at Danny. "This was exactly what I was trying to avoid. If we didn't tell her, we would still have her help and we wouldn't be at a total loss. Not only did we lose Jo, but we'll probably use whatever help Rico was giving as well. Those two always stick together."

Danny shook his head slightly aggravated and squint his eyes at her. She wasn't seeing the big picture. If they had just told Jo from the beginning, she wouldn't have left the investigation. If Lacey didn't tell Danny to lie to her, then none of this would be happening right now. Lacey isn't the only one at fault however. Danny knew he should've fought harder with her about telling Jo, but he was simply too whipped at the moment to fight it. Instead of ignoring Lacey, he was going to give her one of his world famous snarky remarks. "Yeah, because I was the one who wanted to keep it a secret. You wanted to tell her from the beginning. Maybe I should've listened to you."

Lacey stared at Danny wide eyed completely take aback by his attitude. Why was he blaming this all on her? He didn't even show that much of a fight when they discussed it. "What? You think it's all my fault that Jo is backing away from the investigation?" Lacey was clearly getting fed up with all of this.

"It's not _all_ your fault, but if we had told her from the beginning none of this would be happening now." Danny said with a hint of an apologetic tone in his voice. "It's just, going to be so hard to see her every day and not be able to talk to her anymore for a little while at least. She was so upset and I hate that I caused her pain again. Look you guys are both so important to me, but Jo's my best friend and I can't lose her again."

Lacey's face softened with his confession. Lacey always knew that Jo and Danny had been the best example of best friends anyone has ever seen, especially since he caused her so much pain when she was younger, and she kind of forgave him. She knew that Danny was extremely grateful for that. He really did need his best friend back. Even though she was still aggravated that Jo knows, she was willing to put it aside for now. "Hey don't worry. Jo probably just needs some time to cool off that's all. Who knows maybe Rico will talk some sense into her. You're right we should've told her from the beginning, but we didn't and we can't do anything about it right now. I'll see if I can talk to her at some point tonight, ok?" Lacey leaned over and gave Danny a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to head home. I'll see you later."

"You're coming to the party tonight right?" Danny called after her.

Danny watched as she walked away not giving him another glance. He let out a sigh and looked back down at his blank list of things he needed to buy for the party.

_I've got a lot of stuff to do._

* * *

Jo and Tyler were sitting at a small circular table, eating dinner. Tyler had texted Jo shortly after he walked her home, asking her if she wanted to go out for dinner before the party. Jo had said yes, mainly because she was still hung up on her argument with Danny earlier in the day. She needed to get him out of her head, which is easier said than done. Jo was actually enjoying her date with Tyler. He was shocked to discover that this was Jo's first date.

"So I was wondering if you would allow me to interview you for my movie." Tyler said before taking another bite of his food.

"Ah so this is what it's about." Jo said looking down at her food. Of course he was only taking her out to butter her up for this. She should've known.

"Huh? No I meant to ask you earlier before all of this, but I forgot all about it. Believe me Jo I would never use you like that. You are a beautiful face that deserves to be on the big screen though." Tyler said making Jo show a small smile at his quirky pick up line. Tyler leaned back in his chair and covered his face with his hand, letting out a laugh, "I'm sorry. That was so cheesy." Tyler said becoming embarrassed.

Jo finally let a full smile spread on her face, "It wasn't not cheesy." Jo took another bite of her food before looking back at his face, "I'll think about it though." Tyler smiled and looked down at his watch to see the time and Jo took this to her advantage. "Am I boring you Tyler?" Jo said with a joking smile on her face.

Tyler smiled and looked in her eyes, "Never Ms. Masterson. I was just wondering how much time we had before the party started only to see that we have negative fifteen minutes."

Negative fifteen? That's not possible, unless he meant, "Are we late to your own party?" Jo questioned with her eyebrows raised.

"Well it's not entirely my party. Desai came to me wanting my help to throw a party. I said the only reason I'd do it was if he let me interview him."

Jo's smile fell when she heard Danny was co-throwing the party with Tyler. She was hoping to avoid him, but she also wanted to show up with Tyler to really get him mad. So she was going to do exactly that. "Well then let's get the check then go."

* * *

Danny was standing by the door to welcome everyone in, at least that's what he was telling himself. He was really standing there to see if Lacey or Jo were coming. He really needed to talk to Jo. When he saw Rico come in, he quickly walked over to him. "Hey man do you know if Jo is coming?"

Rico had a sad look in his eyes. "Yeah she said she was coming after her dinner date with Tyler." Then Rico walked past him with the rest of the mathletes.

Danny was shocked to say the least. He thought that Jo didn't like Tyler, so why would she go on a date with him? He quickly shook the thought from his head when he heard his door open, to reveal Jo draped on Tyler's arm laughing at something he had said to her. Tyler was holding his camera in his other hand and smiled down at Jo. Jo looked over in Danny's direction and her smile instantly fell at the look on his face. Jo put her head down and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Tyler didn't pick up on the change in Jo and began walking over to Danny with Jo. When they were standing right in front of Danny, Jo stood up on her tip toes and whispered in Tyler's ear, "I'm going to go find Rico."

"Alright. I'll catch up with you later." Tyler said as he let her go.

Jo was careful to avoid eye contact with Danny and looked down and lightly brushed past him. Danny turned around seeing her walk in the same direction Rico went. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, before turning around to face Tyler again. Tyler held his camera up before speaking. "Do you want to just get this interview over with?"

Danny nodded his head and recomposed himself. All he wanted to do was run after Jo, but there was plenty of time for that later.

* * *

Jo walked up to Rico, seeing him holding a drink in his hand, which made her confused. She never expected Rico to be a drinker at a party. He was a nerd, and most nerds don't drink at parties. She also socializing with someone she hasn't spoken with in a while, Crystal Reed. She spoke with her from time to time. They were more in school friends then out of school friends. Crystal had long brown hair with dark brown eyes and glasses. She was definitely one of the prettier nerds. Jo walked over to them with a smile plastered on her face. "Hey Crystal." Jo said when she was close enough.

"Hey Jo! Wow it's been so long! How've you been with Danny coming back and all?" Crystal asked with concern. She was definitely one of the few people that stood by her when all of the Danny drama was happening.

"I've been ok. I could be better though." Jo answered truthfully.

Crystal put her hand on Jo's should and gave it a comforting squeeze, "Don't worry. Everything gets better over time. Just remember if you need anyone I'm here."

Jo shook her head slowly, but she knew Crystal didn't exactly believe her. Crystal stared at her for a few seconds before she straightened up.

Crystal looked over at Rico, "Rico will you excuse us for a moment." Crystal took my wrist and led me outside so we could talk in private. "Ok time to open up. How are you doing with all of this?"

I sighed and slapped my hand against my thigh. "Not well. I'm trying to prove he's innocent, but then he goes and lies to me all the time. Him and I aren't exactly on speaking terms right now."

"He doesn't realize how lucky he is that you're giving him another shot. Don't worry about him, he cannot ruin your life again. We won't allow it. Rico and I will be by your side. If he tries to talk to you again, Rico and I will be here for you."

Jo was definitely grateful to have Crystal as a friend. As much as she loves Rico, she still needs a girl to talk to sometimes.

Crystal leaned forward and grabbed Jo's wrist, "We should probably get back inside before Rico and Tyler start worrying, by the way, nice job getting Tyler." Crystal gave Jo a wink, before turning around to head back inside the house. Jo tried not to blush, but it still showed slightly. For once in her life, Jo actually felt like a normal teenage girl.

But everyone knew it wouldn't last for long.

* * *

Jo was holding a red cup in her hand, laughing at something Crystal and Rico had said when someone tapped on her shoulder. She was expecting it to be Danny or Lacey since Tyler was busy filming, but she was shocked when she saw the tall, charming boy behind her. He bowed down to her and stuck his hand out.

"May I have this dance Ms. Masterson?" Tyler said in what was supposed to be a medieval accent.

Jo chuckled and felt the heat rising to her cheeks. She hated to admit it, but she was actually starting to like Tyler. He was a gentleman and was such a charmer and most importantly, he didn't lie to her. If there is anything Jo Masterson hates the most, it's a liar. She turned to Crystal, feeling as if she was on air, and gave Crystal her cup. Crystal couldn't stop the smirk from forming on her face and gave Jo a quick wink, making Jo's intensify that much more. Jo was definitely going to kill her for that one later. Jo then faced Tyler again and took his hand in hers as he twirled her and led her into the crowd.

If Jo had looked back one time at Crystal and Rico, she would notice the jealously in Rico's eyes and see him take one big swig of his beer watching them walk away.

* * *

Just when Jo and Tyler were getting tired of dancing, Tyler realized that he had gotten so caught up in dancing, that he wasn't recorded anything in the last half hour. Tyler leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making Jo feel surprised. Tyler turned around and walked away right after. Jo let a smile spread on her face before walking back over to the table filled with snacks and nonalcoholic punch. When she grabbed a pretzel, she noticed another presence right next to her. She regretfully looked over to see it was Danny. She knew that he wasn't going to give up, at least not tonight. Danny was brave enough and put his hand on her upper arm and lightly turned her to face him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Danny asked shyly.

Jo looked hesitant, she did not need him to ruin her perfect night. She rekindled with a new friend, had a very nice date with Tyler, and experienced a nice series of dances. So she didn't understand why she said, "Fine, but not for too long."

Danny let out a sigh of relief and looked in her eyes. "Look I don't trust that Tyler."

Jo felt her eyes move slightly out of her head. She was completely appalled to hear him saying this, when he himself hadn't been honest with her over so many things. Now he had the nerve to tell her that he didn't trust the guy she was with? Who did he think he was?

"Before you explode on me, hear me out. When he was interviewing me, he said something that wasn't right. He knows something that the rest of the student body doesn't. I'd watch out for him, if I were you." Danny said with complete honesty in his eyes, keeping eye contact with her the whole time.

Jo shook his arm off of her and shook her head back and forth. Who the hell did he think he was telling her who to trust and who not to trust?! He lied to her so many other times, so why should she trust him now. Jo just scoffed at him. She was not going to sit through this. Danny's eyes narrowed after she scoffed in confusion and Jo finally spoke what was on her mind, "You're not one to tell me who to trust and who not to trust Danny." Jo said very snappy. Danny's eyes widened and he backed away from her a bit.

Crystal had come up by Jo's side and put her arm around Jo with a smile on her face. She promised Jo that she and Rico would be there for her, and she could tell Jo needed one of them right now. "Hey Jo is everything ok?"

Jo took her cup back from Crystal and took a long sip before responding. "Nothing it's just that some people don't know who they are and what they can and can't do, especially with me mad at them for a certain reason." Jo said still highly irritated with Danny and how he's acting. Danny and Crystal's eyes widened. Neither of them has ever heard Jo this bitter.

Crystal reached over and lightly took the cup from Jo's hand. "Maybe you've had a little too much to drink tonight."

Jo, however, was quick to react and took her cup back from her. "What? They say bottled up thoughts come up when you're drinking." Jo tilted her cup up and took another sip.

Crystal looked over at Danny to see a mixture of confusion and guilt in his eyes. Crystal couldn't help but feel bad for him. He was trying to start over and she had associated with him a few times before he went to Juvie and she knew that his relationship with Jo was sacred to him. Crystal took Jo's arm, "Maybe we should go back to Rico. Come on." Crystal ushered her away before running up to Danny. "I'll find out what Tyler's planning. The reason why he got a lot of people to come was because he said it was going to be a night you'll never forget."

Danny was grateful that someone was willing to help him in that case. Lacey, who had arrived late to his party, had told him that Tyler was planning something. He let a small smile spread on his face, "Thank you."

"It's not a problem. I see how important she is to you. Don't worry, she'll come around eventually. She just needs some time. I'll talk to her for you though." Crystal turned on her heel and returned to Jo and Rico before they got suspicious. Danny turned on his heel to try and enjoy his own party.

But that was going to be a whole different struggle.

* * *

Crystal marched up to Tyler and put her hand on top of his camera, before pushing it down lightly. "What the hell do you have planned?"

Tyler looked down at her with a smirk on his face. "Well hello Crystal, nice to see you too."

Crystal glared at him before lightly pushing him against the wall, "What are you planning? You told everyone that this was going to be a night Danny would never forget. Tell me now." Crystal said sternly.

Tyler chuckled and held up the camera to film the party again. "You'll find out soon enough Reed."

Crystal growled at him, knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of him. She turned on her heel and stomped back to Jo and Rico, highly aggravated.

* * *

One scream. One scream was heard throughout the whole house, causing Jo to turn around in a hurry, only to find someone with a mask of Danny's face on with a red jump rope around his neck standing right behind her. Jo drew in a gasp and became frozen out of terror. She wanted to move, hell she wanted to run, but she couldn't. It was all too much for her to take in. She relived being on the swings seeing him come out holding the jump rope with a death grip. Then the Danny look-a-like took the jump rope off of his neck and placed it around Jo's own neck, making her start to see black dots. The rope wasn't around her neck tight enough to hurt her physically, but it was hurting her emotionally. As she was blacking out, she couldn't stop herself from imagining an eleven year old Danny doing this to her and that she was Tara. One of the last things she saw was Tyler holding the camera up to see the middle of the circle, with a smile on his face. She began to sway back and forth and right before her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she made eye contact with the look-a-like and her body began to fall. The last thing she felt and heard were someone's arms catching her, and someone behind her yelling for help.

* * *

It all happened so fast and then the look-a-likes were gone. Crystal ran towards the living room where there were couches and a bunch of people frozen with fear. She showed so much worry on her face. She saw Danny and Lacey looking at the big hole in the crowd of people, only to see the doll that looked like his aunt Tara have a rope tightly wound around its neck, but she couldn't care less for that right now. Rico was freaking out with Jo right now and Jo needed help. "Help! Someone help please!" Danny instantly looked up at her worriedly, making eye contact with her. He was practically telling her with his eyes to tell what was going on. She took a deep breath before saying what was going on. "Danny, its Jo."

Danny's eyes widened before he ran into the dining room, with Lacey trailing behind him to find her head on Rico's lap and the rest of her body on the floor. He was about to ask what had happened, when he saw the red jump rope thrown to the side. He instantly feared the worst. Danny felt the tears in his eyes start to well up. He ran over to them before Tyler came afterwards, drooping his camera on the table with concern for her. Danny's head snapped over to Rico. "What happened?!" Danny said angrily.

The tears were already pouring down Rico's face and Crystal's. "One of the look-a-likes put the rope around her neck. She passed out almost instantly. She's still breathing but she's in shock. I caught her before she could hit the floor." Rico said before a sob escaped.

Danny put his hand on Rico's shoulder comfortingly. "She's going to be ok. Rico can you go and wet a cloth for me? I'm going to move her to one of the couches." Danny said before gently picking her up and walking to the now somewhat empty living room since his mother kicked everyone out. He gently put her down and grabbed her hand. He knew for the rest of the night, he wasn't going to leave her side.

* * *

Tyler had tried to follow Danny, Lacey, and Jo, but Crystal beat him to it. "You better just go home. I'm almost positive you're going to be the last person Jo wants to see. She saw you smiling. You sick freak. I'll take her home."

"But-" Tyler tried to convince her to let him stay, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Just go home!" Crystal yelled for the last time. Tyler looked back and forth before sighing and walking out the front door. Crystal and Rico then wet the cloth and walked back into the living room, seeing Danny crouching down next to her, clutching her hand and moving the hair from her face, crying quietly along with Lacey. Lacey eventually stepped out of the house to sit on the swings. Rico handed Danny the cloth and Danny placed it on her head.

Danny turned and looked at me as Crystal crouched down next to and lightly rubbed his shoulder. He gave her a small grateful smile, "You can go home if you want."

"No way. I'm not letting her walk home with Mr. first time drinking over there." She said as she pointed behind her at Rico, who was now sitting on the couch across from Jo.

"Jo's lucky to have you." Danny said looking sincere at Crystal.

Crystal smiled before answering, "I know," causing Danny to chuckle. "She's lucky to have someone who cares for her so much." She said looking in his eyes, patting his shoulder, before standing up to take care of Rico.

Danny knew that Crystal and Rico were great friends of Jo's and he hoped, that one day, he can be just like them, honest, and there for her whenever she needed them.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long! I was going to update on Sunday but my Victorious heart wouldn't let me since the announced wanting to do a Victorious Finale on Sunday. Ok so I have a problem. I ship Jo with like everyone. I ship Janny, I ship RiJo or Jico (whatever it is), and I shipped Jyler (I still kind of do). I might not be able to update again for another week and a half since I have Band camp this week, then I'm going on vacation next week and I'm not bringing my laptop. So this is a SUPER long chapter to tie you over. Also 22 reviews?! You guys rock! I remember seeing some of my Victorious fans reviews as well! Also xRainbowNinjax I love you too dude. Haha! Check out Areyl's story My Clarity! It's Janny!**

**-_BorixJannyxoxo_**


End file.
